The patent application EP-A1-2 131 414 describes an energy storage device comprising an accumulator assembly formed by a plurality of energy storage cells arranged inside an enclosure, and a connector added to a lateral wall of the enclosure. The connector comprises connection means for electrically linking the cells of the accumulator assembly, a unit controlling the operation of said cells and an electrical connection unit linked to the control unit and comprising electrical contact rods for connecting an additional component.
Also known, from the document US 2006/0105603, is a connector comprising a connecting portion, a support base provided with a mounting rod, and springs mounted around said rods and enabling the base to elastically support the connecting portion. This document deals only with a connector comprising a connecting portion that is mobile relative to a support base.
Also known, from the patent application WO 2008/086212, is a housing accommodating an accumulator assembly comprising a plurality of cylindrical accumulator elements. The accumulator assembly comprises connecting omnibus bars for electrically linking the connecting electrodes of the accumulator elements. The assembly also comprises a plate supporting the omnibus bars and connectors linking voltage measurement sensors to a control unit mounted outside the accommodating housing.
To link the connectors to the control unit, it is necessary to provide cables running inside the accommodating housing and extending outside thereof. This can make the operations complex to perform when mounting the accumulator assembly in the associated accommodating housing.